


Sloppy Drunk

by kazooiecrewie



Category: Gay - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Whiskey Dick, septichan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazooiecrewie/pseuds/kazooiecrewie
Summary: Written by -bigmcsqueezy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written by -bigmcsqueezy

"Grab me a beer would ya, Mark?" Sean slurred, drunk already.  
"Are you sure you need another?" Mark raised a single eyebrow.  
"Yes," Sean half-shouted. "I'm Irish." He hiccuped, then stumbled. "We can take anyth-*hiccup*-thing."  
Mark shook his head. "You're hammered." He chuckled and walked away.  
"F-fine," Sean stuttered. "I'll get my own."  
He looked around at everyone. Everything was getting blurry around the edges and everyone had a tracer.  
Then a tall, dark figure appeared suddenly in his line of vision. "Hey, Ssssssean." It was G. Sean recognized his voice. "What're you doing heeeere?"  
"Getin fookin trashed, mate, what's it look like?" He was only joking of course. Or was he? At that point, he was too fucked to know which way was up and which way was left.  
But what he did know was that when he finally forced his eyes to focus on G, he wanted him. And he wanted him badly.  
Sean grabbed G's wrist and stumbled upon the stairs, G struggling to keep up.  
Sean found the closest empty room, and led him to the bed, flinging him down hard and climbing on him quickly, pushing his lips against G's.  
There was no protest from G, only welcoming moans as their lips slid together in sloppy drunk harmony. Sean could barely contain himself, and was pulling G's shirt off almost instantly. He then ripped his own off and went back to kissing G, sliding his tongue in his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance as they could barely keep their mouths together.  
Sean broke away from G's mouth, leaving sloppy wet kisses all down his neck and chest, and G couldn't hold back his moans.  
He licked down G's stomach to right above the waistband of his pants, then unbuttoned them with his teeth, being as smooth as he could. G didn't mind how clumsy he was, though. It was cool.  
Sean nibbled at and kissed G's hips to the beat of the bass thumping through the walls.  
G started to extend to full length, causing an at least 9 inch pant tent, and Sean smiled at himself and looked around at the shelves.  
He shot up to G's ear and growled, "do you want it?"  
G nodded.  
"I said," Sean growled again, more aggressively, "do. You. Want. It?" He grabbed G's massive purple helmeted warrior of love through his pants.  
G moaned.  
"Call me daddy, baby," Sean slurred.  
"Yes, daddy," G said softly with a drunk smirk plastered on his face.  
With that, Sean nibbled his neck and pulled his pants off, along with his boxers.  
Looking at G's completely exposed body got Sean's half erection to a full throbbing excellence and he stood to grab the lube.  
"Are you sure you want it?"  
G nodded. "Positive."  
"Good, turn over. Stomach on the bed, ass up."  
G took a second and Sean grew impatient. "Now," he growled.  
G smiled and got into position as fast as he could.  
Sean got his throbbing excellence out, and squirted some lube in his hand.  
"I just want you to know," mumbled Sean, tripping over his words and hiccuping again. "This is going to hurt."  
"I don't care, I want it now, Sean."  
What did you just call me?" Sean snapped.  
"I meant daddy," G said with a sultry tone.  
"Damn right you did," Sean said, slapping G's ass with just enough force to hurt but not enough to bruise. G moaned.  
"Okay here it goes," Sean said while spreading a fair amount of lube over his cock.  
G nodded.  
Sean rubbed the tip of his pen15 across G's glorious love hole before sliding the tip in. G moaned somewhat loudly.  
Sean pumped more of himself into G, going farther and farther in with each thrust. G was basically almost screaming, but moaning, "faster."  
Sean went faster, thrusting harder, in and out, in and out.  
"I'm gonna cum," G slurred loudly.  
"Cum with me, baby," Sean said as he slowed a bit. G busted on the sheets and sight made Sean bust in his arsehole. He pulled out and kissed G once more, sloppier than before.  
He then put his throbbing excellence away, back into his pants, and threw his shirt on, heading to the bathroom to grab some towels to help G clean up. 

-Bigmcsqueezy


End file.
